Colorectal cancer is the third most commonly diagnosed cancer in the United States, with around 150,000 cases diagnosed each year, and is also the third largest cause of cancer-related deaths. A quarter of patients treated for node-negative colorectal cancer by surgery alone are thought to be “cured” but will experience recurrence within five years. Currently, National Comprehensive Cancer Network (NCCN) Clinical Practice Guidelines are used to predict the risk of recurrence in colorectal cancer patients. Improved techniques for identifying patients at higher risk of cancer recurrence are needed to achieve better treatment plans and patient outcomes by better prediction of risk than that provided by the NCCN Guidelines.